coming home to misery
by Horselove12345
Summary: Sam left four years ago. and when she finally comes home, misery awaits her. she already lost one of them, shes not going to looose the other.
1. Chapter 1

Jake watched as his best friend got into her pick up truck. He had not wanted this day to come. He never knew that he could loose Samantha Forster. His heart sunk with every step she had taken. He had known that he had feelings for her. But he had always tried to ignore them. 

Four years later

A young woman stepped out of an old blue Chevy. Her red-brown hair framed her tanned face and brown eyes. She walked inside the house and yelled.  
>"Gram? Dad? I'm home!"<br>Silence.  
>"Guess their not home yet." She thought aloud. Taking a pen and piece of paper she wrote a note to her dad and grandma.<p>

I'm going for a ride. I need to think –Sam. 

She walked out the door and walked over to her four-year-old mare Tempest. The black mare trotted over to the fence when she saw Sam. Somehow she had always been able to sense her beloved owners mood. Today it was sad, mad, happy and hurt. When Sam opened the gate the mare trotted out and nudged her owners chest.  
>"Yeah…wanna go for a ride Temp?" Her voice was soft as she slides her hand down her horse's neck. The young mare bobbed her head. A small smile graced the young women's lips<p>

Ten minutes later Sam was standing by Tempest. The young mare impatient, stomped the ground with her left hoof. Sam smiled at the horse. Moving one foot into the stirrup of her saddle she pulled herself up and put her other foot into the right stirrup. Leaning down low she got close enough to the horses ear to where she could hear her.  
>"Let's ride." She whispered. Tempest's head shot up and Sam spurred her. Soon enough they speed across the bridge and where galloping down the road. She turned right, riding into the trees. Disappearing from the ranch world for a little while.<p>

Three hours later Sam rode Tempest at a trot across War Drum Flatts. It was getting dark out and she didn't want to worry her Dad and Gram. Her step mom Brynna was at work, working with wild mustangs. The sky above her showed a little chance of rain but Sam thought she would be fine. Tempest was fast just like her father before her. The Phantom Stallion had earned his name a long time ago, a short while after accidently injuring Sam while she was riding him. That same month she was sent to Sans Francisco for two years. When she had come back she had heard the news about her former horse and quickly found him. Although he had not want to be kept she still got to see him.

"I wonder where he is right now." Sam thought aloud. _CRACK_! Sam's head shot up to the sky. _Crap!_ She thought. The heavy raindrops that landed on Sam made her shiver. Making her wish she were cuddled up with Jake or in her bed. _Yeah, like that'll ever happen._ Sam thought rolling her eyes. Just then the sound of tires ripped Sam from her thoughts.

_**WITH JAKE**_.  
>Jakes hands gripped the steering wheel. Their argument from years ago still fresh in his mind. Her shouts and tears. His anger and frustration. The fight that may have ended their friendship for good.<p>

_**FLASHBACK  
><strong>__"Why are you so mad at him? He hasn't done anything to you! I don't hate Witch and she tries to bite me every time she sees me!" Sam yelled. Her voice loud and full of pain.  
>"Because he took you away from me!" Jake yelled back getting fed up with the way she defended the phantom. "HE MADE YOU LEAVE, AND HE'S THE ONE WHO HURT YOU! AND YOUR THE ONLY GOD DAMNED REASON THING KEEPING ME FROM KILLING HIM! BECAUSE EVERY TIME I SEE THAT DAMN HORSE I THINK OF WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" Jake yelled at the small girl. She flinched. Her clenched fists at her side's shook. For what she did next shocked the young man before her. Her hand left his cheek burning. "IF IM IN YOUR WAY THEN FINE! I'LL LEAVE! SINCE IM SUCH A BIG PROBLEM IN YOUR LIFE!" she screeched at him. He stood there stunned, Sam had never hit him. They had always worked it out.<em>

_Realizing his mistake he ran up the stairs to her bedroom. He turned the handle. Locked.  
>"Damn it" He scolded himself for letting this happen. "Sam open the door." He said pounding his fist on the door. "No." he could hear the crack in her voice when she spoke. <em>_**DAMN IT! JACOB YOU'RE SO STUPID!**__ He screamed in his head. He gripped the nob again, turning it hard. He could feel it breaking, but being a Froster door of course it would be stubborn to break. He sighed and slammed his side into the door. CRACK! The door wobbled a little but still stayed in the frame. The impact shook the small house slightly. Again he slammed his body into the door. It gave in. What he saw next made him stop in his tracks.  
><em>

_ Sam had a suitcase on her bed and she was stuffing clothes into it. Tears where streaming down her face and the song Cowgirls Don't Cry came to his mind. Jake took a step toward the crying cowgirl and that earned him a glass horse shattering at his feet. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME! I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him grabbing another horse. He recognized it. It was one he gave her the year before her accident with the phantom. He had gotten them for her on her birthday. __**Wait…where's the other one?**__ He asked himself. He looked down at his feet. There was a shattered horse; the only thing intact was the nameplate of the horse. __Black Beauty. __The one in her hand must be Ginger.  
>"Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said looking down, trying his hardest not to break down and cry. He had to be strong! He was not going to cry! His fists shook and he spoke again, this time looking up at his best friend.<br>"Please Sam. You…you can't go." His voice was calm but inside he was panicking. He spoke to her like he spoke to a spooked horse. Only this time, that spooked horse, which kept rearing up and running from him, was her…his best friend.  
>"And just why can't I leave? I have places I can go. I'm not needed here, all I am is trouble for you." Her voice was harsh and he could feel the tears climbing up his throat. He looked down and away from her. This time he did break. A single tear slipped down his tan cheek and dripped off of his chin.<br>"Because I need you." His voice was small and for the first time in his life, he felt week and insecure.  
>"Like hell you do." She said, picking up her suitcase she shoved past him. He looked up and when he did he noticed something from her windowsill was missing. An old picture of them, smiling but they weren't awake. It was only a month ago, there had been a huge rainstorm and they ended up at his house lying on his warm bed cuddled up against each other. On Sam's face was a smile that he would never forget. They had spent months trying to get the pictures but when they did they found out that there was only two of them. Jakes older brother Quinn had taken them, given them to RJ (a friend at school) and had asked him to make them look amazing. And he had. He had enhanced it, making Sam look like an absolute angel by putting a soft glow around her and making Jake look like he was her protector just by darkening the shadows around them. Around the edge of the picture he had made a design that looked like flowers. In all honesty Jake had felt like he was her protector.<br>_

_ Jake raced down the stairs, threw open the front door and jumped down the stairs. But it was all to late, he just got a glimpse of her walking to her truck opening the drivers door, get in and drive off. "__**NO! SAM PLEASE COME BACK!"**__ He screamed finally not being able to fight his tears. Watching the love of his life drive away he dropped to his knees, crying out her name. Yelling he was sorry and that he took it all back._

_**END FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

The scream of a familiar horse brought Jake out of his horrible memories. The phantom stood on his hind legs thrashing out.  
>"SHIT!" He yelled, He turned the wheel as fast as he could. It was all too late. The Nose of Jake's old truck hit The Phantom full on.<p>

_**With Sam. **_  
>Sam watch in horror as The Phantom knocked her from her path as Jakes truck came racing down the road towards Riverbend Ranch. Jake Just realizing what was going on jerked the wheel towards the river, but it was too late. Jake came head on with The Phantom. The Phantom Squealed with at the impact, throwing his huge head back. Jakes truck flipped off to the side of the road and skidded down in front of her. The Phantom hit the ground hard. Sam's eyes where huge. The tears from years ago came back and she let out an ear-piercing scream.<br>"NOOOO!" her voice echoed throughout the land. Tempest reared back, seeing her father and riders friend get hurt, she thrashed her head from side to side. Sam's tears slid down her face as she slid off Tempest and ran over to the upside down truck. The Nose of the truck was dented to the right and the windshield was cracked, due to flipping over and landing upside down. Inside was the worst sight Sam had ever seen. Jacob Ely lay in between the steering wheel and seat. Pinned.  
>"JAKE! JAKE PLEASE WAKE UP!" she sobbed trying to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. Slowly Sam went over to The Phantom and knelt beside him. His side was stained red with his own blood.<br>"Oh god…Why'd this happen?" she asked looking up at the sky. Looking back down she saw that The Phantom was looking at her, his eyes screaming for help. Sam nodded and raced back to Jake. He was still in the same position as he was in before. The blood on his forehead told Sam that she needed to get help fast. She whistled for Tempest, the little mare walked over to her from her spot that was by her dad. Sam un-hooked the rope that was always clipped to her saddle, tied it to the drivers door and brought it back over to Tempest. Swinging into the saddle she tied the rope to the saddle horn and signaled Tempest to move forward. The young mare strained against the rope and the metal creaked.  
>"C'mon baby, I know you can do it. Please." She whispered to her horse. With a new streak of determination the mare took a strong step forward, making the dented metal creak more. Sam turned in the saddle to see how far the door was open. 'Bout two inches. Worry washed over Sam as a thought came to her.<br>"What if I can't help them?" she asked aloud to her mare. The young horse shook her head and took another strong step, then another and another.

Sam was amazed. She had never seen her horse so determined. Turning around again she looked at their progress. "Almost there baby." She spoke to The Phantoms daughter. The young mare took in as a cue to finish her work. And she did. With a playful jump Tempest ripped the door from the truck. Sam jumped down from her horses back, untied the rope, and whispered to Tempest.  
>"Go to Three Ponies, get help." The mare stood there. Sam closed her eyes and hit the horse hard on the rump. The mare reared with an ear-piercing whinny and took off towards Three Ponies.<p>

Turning to the wreck Sam walked over to The Phantom when she heard a groan come from the truck. Sam's head snapped up and she ran over to the truck in time to see Jake open his eyes. She was so over powered by joy and relief she had forgotten the reason she had left her small hometown. Fresh tears started to stain her face. Again Jake moaned and tried lifting his head. When he spotted her a questioning look crossed over his eyes. Then realization came to him and Sam could see the sadness in his eyes. Then he spoke his voice still as calm as ever but Sam could hear the sadness and worry in his voice.  
>"Sam? Oh god Sam I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word I said. And the…The Phantom…how bad is he?" His voice trembled at the end. And Sam wanted to so badly wrap her arms around him. In the distance they could hear sirens coming their way. Sam ignored his apology and finally started to take in more of how badly Jake was injured. His head was still bleeding and at a bad speed, a piece of the steering wheel had been broken and it was now lodged in Jakes side. Sam gasped at the sight but kept checking him over. A few scratches where on his arms and cheeks.<p>

Out of nowhere Jakes radio starts playing. A song only one of them knew. Jake starred wide-eyed at the small sound system in his beet up truck. 

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just to talk for a while, I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world, _

_To see that little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that its over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday _

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
>But all I got are these roses to give<br>And they can't help me make amends _

_Now that its over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world, _

_To see that little piece of heaven looking back at me _

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I've gotta live with the choices I made<br>And I can't live with myself today  
>Here we are<em>

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had  
>Me and Lucy walking hand in hand<br>Me and Lucy never wanna end  
>Just another moment in your eye<br>I'll see you in another life, In heaven  
>Where we never say goodbye<br>Now that its over, I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give up all the world to see <em>

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
>Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her<br>I gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<br>Here we are, now you're in my arms  
>Gotta live with the choices I made<br>And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy, walking hand in hand,_

_Today_

_Me and Lucy, never wanna end, _

_Today  
>Got to live with the choices I've made<br>And I can't live with myself…today  
>Hey Lucy, I remember your name…<br>_

The song ended with the host of the station saying that there might be a storm later on in the day then static.  
>During the song Jake had taken Sam in. Her auburn hair had grown down to the middle of her back. She had also grown to be 5'8 and her ears where pierced at her cartilage, and ear lobe. On her bottom lip where two silver studs it was the same with her left eyebrow only there was one stud. But…there was something else. Jake looked closer at the young women. Finally it clicked. Her red-brown hair wasn't just red-brown anymore. It was also blonde and black. The tips where a dark blonde and her bangs where black and now covered her right eye.<p>

"JAKE!" Sam screamed at him suddenly. Jake jerked his head up, regretting it instantly. Pain shot through his body. He closed his eyes, hoping to block the pain or at least not let it show.  
>"Jacob I know you're hurt so stop acting tuff. Tempest's getting help, so please just hang on, please." The last word was a whisper but the 21-year-old cowboy heard it. As carefully as he could he brought his hand up and reached for her, grabbing it weekly.<br>"Sam its ok, I'll be fine." He spoke gently like he was talking to a frightened horse. Sam shook her head and stood.  
>"I'll be right I have to check on the phantom." Jake laid in the truck as he watched Sam walk over to The Phantom. Right then the rest of the Ely's arrived. Quinn, Adam and Bryan jumped out of the bed of the pick up truck.<br>"Shit Jake how are we going to get you out of this one? You just keep fucking up don't you?" Quinn said kneeling down by the window. Jake rolled his eyes.

"NO! NO! ZANZIBAR! COME BACK! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I JUST GOT BACK!" Sam screamed throwing her head back, shouting it all at the sky. Everyone looked up at the young women. Nate went over to her and picked her up, taking her over to the truck.  
>"NO! PLEASE LET ME DOWN! IT'S NOT FAIR! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she screamed again trying to get out of Nate's arms.<br>"Samantha Ann Forster calm down." Luke Ely said in a calm but stern voice.

Thirty minutes later, Jake and Sam where in the bed of the pick up truck with A few blankets and Bryan and Nate. Nate and Bryan however where focusing on their conversation about whose horse was faster. _Wooow_. Sam thought. There they where sitting in the back of a pickup truck and those two where arguing over the stupidest of things. Just when she was about to say something, Luke (Jakes dad) hit a pothole. Sam's arms where suddenly on each side of Jakes head, and her body was over his. Preventing him from jolting forward.  
>"Thanks." He whispered.<br>"Just because you made me mad for a few years doesn't mean I hate you." She whispered back.  
>"Ya'll alright back there?" Luke's deep voice broke the silence that followed their small conversation.<br>"Yes sir." Sam spoke removing her hands and body away from the young man.  
>"I've missed you Brat." He said trying to smile. Sam looked down at her hands. She knew it would hurt him if she really left. That's why she had done it. She wanted him to chase her. Say he was sorry. Tell her his feelings about her. But he never did, and for that she had missed him just as much as he missed her.<br>"I've missed you too." She looked back up at him. His mustang eyes closed. She smiled and waited for a response, but when it didn't come she became worried.  
>"Jake?" she asked touching his arms lightly.<br>Silence. _No._ The word strong in her mind, but weak in her throat.  
>"Jake?" She said again a little louder this time.<br>Silence. Again. The worry eating at her very being, Sam took the courage to shove his arm a little.  
>Nothing.<em> No! No! This cant be happening! I just got back! I wont let this happen!<br>_"JAKE!?" She yelled. Nothing.  
>"LUKE! GO FASTER!" Sam heard Kits voice boom.<p>

Sam was already moving her old companion to a laying down position on the bed of the truck. And soon started CPR on him. Talking to herself and Jake.  
>"Please Jake! Please! I need you! I've always needed you!" Her warm hands pushing hard on his large heavy chest. Soon there where tear running down her tanned face.<br>"I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, pushing harder on his chest.


	2. authors' note

**Hey peeps, i get writers block really bad sometimes so it might take me a week or two to update :( sorry. i kinda know what i want to happen but im not the best at fanfic sometimes. ttys ig thanks for the reviews and help :)**


	3. info you might need to know

_**Sam is eighteen when she leaves. so when she comes back shes 22. jake is older then her by three years so that puts him at 25. im still typing the fic i just ran into this problem a lil bit ago. so sorry if i gave you false hope. i am going to contiue this fic though so please be **_**_patient with me. thank you. oh and i do not own the songs in this fic or Phantom Stallion and the characters._**


	4. Chapter 4

hey sorry guys, ive been uber busy with school. ive had like four test this week. ill try reeeeaaaaally hard to get you the next chapter tomorrow. again im really sorry-sam


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
>They had gotten to the hospital a few minuets after Sam had started CPR and thankfully they had gotten his heart beating and his lungs pumping air. But now they all sat outside the operating room, hopping, praying, and wishing that the young cowboy would make it. Some however could not take the silence, so they broke it.<br>"I can't take this anymore! Who the hell is she?!" kit said standing up and pointing at the girl leaning up against the wall. A gray and red beanie pulled over her straight hair until it reached her black eyebrows. She looked up.  
>"Samantha Ann Forster. Damn, thought you'd all remember me. She said while pushing herself off the wall.<br>"Samantha wouldn't have left and not come back for four years." Bryan said glaring at her. She snapped her eyes towards the young man. In a second her fist was knotting up and she stood tall, sizing him up. For once in the cowboys life he was scared of the young women.  
>"I may not look the same but I am Samantha Ann Forster. And I am 100% sure you don't even know the reason why I left." Her voice was low and harsh.<p>

"Prove it." He said looking down at her. Getting annoyed with the man she pushed him against the wall.  
>"My best friends names where Jen and Jake. My first horses name was Blackie. I got into a riding accident with him and he ran away. My dad sent me to San Francisco after that, letting my little Blackie turn into The Great Phantom. When I returned Jake blamed himself for the accident and dad fell in love with Brynna! YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT! THEN GO BRING BACK MY HORSE!" She yelled, her voice becoming more and more harsher and dripped with venom.<strong><br>"**Sam. You know we can'y bring him back." Luke said putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and also let go of Bryan's shirt. Her head down with her hair hiding her eyes.  
>"Call me when he wakes up." She said. Everyone looked at one another as if agreeing. Kit sighed and moved towards the punked up 21 year old. She backed up, shaking slightly.<br>"All you gotta do is call, and I'll be here." She said turning and walking down the hall.

Two hours later Sam arrived at the old ranch house that she had grown up in. She waved good-bye to the taxi driver and walked into the barn. Horses popped their heads out of their stalls and looked at her curiously. She pasted them all until she came to a stall with the nameplate reading _Dark Sunshine._ She smiled and looked in the back of the stall where the mare usually stood. The mare's buckskin coat shivered under Sam's gaze. She chuckled and walked down the aisle to an old stall. _Blue Wings._  
>"Wanna go for a ride?" she asked the roan. The geldings head shot up and he walked over to her, sticking his head out of his stall. She smiled and led the horse out of his stall.<p>

Thirty minutes later Sam had Blue saddled and bridled. Swinging into the saddle she got comfortable and and turned the Spanish Mustang around just in time to see her dad, Brynna, and gram pull into the yard. They sat there for a minute before the tall buckaroo got out of the car and stormed over to her. Sam flinched a little under his glare but hardened her seat. When he reached them Sam backed up Blue just enough to be out of her dads reach.  
>"Who on Gods green earth do you think you are riding MY horse?" He questioned glaring up at her. Sam glared right back, knowing that he didn't like her new attire.<br>"You city slickers don't need to be stealing my horse, so get off." Her dad stated. She sighed and took off her beanie so he could get a better view of her.

"And what makes you think I'M a city slicker?" She asked.  
>"The piercing's, the hair dye." He said reaching for the reins again.<br>"Well sorry to inform you sir, but I'm your daughter." She said simply and rode off.

**WITH JAKE**  
>"He should wake up in about a day or so. If there's any complications please contact me." The doctor said walking away.<br>"What are we going to do?" Kit asked looking at Luke. With a curt nod at the door, referring to Jake, he said two simple words that felt like a punch to the gut.  
>"We wait."<p>

_**With Sam**_  
>The dust had settled as Sam slipped off Blue and walked into the secret valley that used to be the great phantoms. His mares and foals all looked up at the intruder. The lead mare threw her head and trotted towards her, about twenty feet away she stopped.<br>Sam looked down at the ground and took a shaky breath.  
>"He's gone. I'll bring him here tomorrow mourning. Maybe he'll be happier here." And with those last few words she walked out of the valley, mounted Blue and rode off, looking straight ahead into the fading sun with tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Where is she?" A young blonde haired woman asked herself. She was pacing in front of the Forster's house waiting for Sam. The screen door opened to reveal Wyatt Forster.  
>"Jen maybe…maybe she wont be coming back tonight…she's had a rough day." He said looking at her.<br>"If she doesn't then I'll look for her. But for now…I'd like to wait."

Sam had ridden back to the ranch and was fixing up something to put the phantom on, when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see a 5"7 blonde with blue eyes. Her blonde hair in a long braid down her back.  
>"I was told there was a new comer in town that looks like a punkey kind of person. I was also told that that new person is my best friend Samantha Ann Forster. That true?" She asked. A small smile graced my lips and I nodded.<br>"Hey Jen." She hugged me and I hugged her back. It was a short hug though.  
>"What is that for?" She asked pointing at the makeshift sled.<br>"Its for the phantom." Sam said dully.  
>"What do you mean?" Her voice full of concern and curiosity.<p>

"He died in a car accident with Jake." Sam said turning around and hoping back on Blue.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i know im posting a lot of these chapters but ig this is to help us all out  
><strong>Luke is Jake, Kit, Bryan, Quinn, Adam, Nate's dad  
>Just incase ya'll forgot...<br>the phantom has died :( jakes in the hospital but not dead.  
>Sam is home but has an attitude problem and has snake bites (two piercings on your bottom lip), is wearing a gray and red beanie 90% of the time, has an eyebrow piercing on her right eyebrow, and her hair is now black with blonde tips, and her cartilage is pierced. everyone else is the same.<br>_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok i know i suck at talking to you guys ig...im actually a really shy person. Anywho, Im Sam, rum I dont own Phantom Stallion (wish i did tho) i own the idea of this fanfic tho :p urm i hope you like it and pleeeeaaaaasseee review oh and i have to thank wildhorses1492 for helping me with this chapter. hope you enjoy :)-sam**

3  
>TWO DAYS LATER WITH JAKE.<br>Jakes eyes slowly opened to be greeted by darkness. He looked to his left; monitors and an IV drop where set up. He sighed; he was going to hate this. He had always hated hospitals. Even more when Sam had her accident. Jake jerked his head up.  
>"Ahh!"<br>_Thud._  
>"What the?" he whispered. On the floor sat Sam, her eyes wide.<p>

"S-Sam?" Jake spoke softly as if trying to calm a scared horse. Her head jerked up, looking into his eyes, Jake looked closer and saw something in them. Fear.  
>"Oh god Jake!" Sam jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He could feel her small fragile body tremble.<br>"Sam what's wrong?" He asked folding his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her grip tightened a little.  
>"J-Just a nightmare…" She trailed off. <em>But what about?<em> Jake thought to himself.  
>"How bad?" He asked the 22 year old.<br>"What do you mean?" She asked drawing back from the tight hug.  
>"What happened in it?" He questioned gazing into her brown eyes. Her gazed wavered and landed back at his 'mustang eyes'.<br>"A lot of things. How do you feel?" She asked with careful eyes. He studied her for a moment. The Sam he had grown up with was still there, he could see her. Her love for horses, her stubbornness, everything. All of it.  
>"Better I guess. Sam…I didn't mean to…to hit him…I-I'm sorry." The last part was barley even a whisper. But Sam had caught it. And Jake had caught her off guard with the two simple words. Her mind ran blank and she went still.<br>A few minutes later Jake shook her lightly.  
>"Sam? You in there?" He asked looking deep into her brown eyes. Suddenly her eyes got big and a tear rolled down her face. In that one tear was pain, anger, and surprise. And what that one tear did was make Jake break a little in side. His hand rose up to her cheek and his thumb ever so slowly brushed it away.<br>"Y-yeah…I'm in here" she chuckled a little. "Don't be sorry Jake, It was going to happen one day." In the last word she spoke her voice cracked. Jake immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Whispering comforting words into her ear, as she cried on his shoulder.

"Oh god Jake, why'd it have to be you two?" she asked sobbing harder. The question caught Jake off guard by far, but he responded quickly.  
>"I don't know Sam, I guess the worlds a little more messed up then before you left." The sentence hurt him more then he thought it would, and little did he know it hurt her too. Somewhere along the sobbing and soothing words Jake had started to rock Sam back and forth. And Sam had grabbed a fist full of his hospital gown.<p>

About an hour later, her sobbing died down but Jake had continued to rock her back and forth. As if he was rocking her to sleep.  
>"Jake?"<br>"Hmm?" He responded.  
>"What are you humming?"<br>He chuckled to himself a little bit. He hadn't known he was humming, let alone what he was humming.  
>"I don't know. What do you want me to sing?" he asked her softly. She thought a moment. Going over every song she had heard in her life. Then suddenly she sprang up and looked into his brown and said: Amarillo Sky.<br>Jake looked at her for a second then lay down in his hospital bed and gave a movement that signaled for her to lay down with her. She did so, and he wrapped his strong tan arms around her once again. Snuggling into his side she looked up at his, waiting for his to start singing.  
>"Comfy?" He asked with humor in his voice. She nodded.<p>

_He gets up before the dawn_

_Packs a lunch an a thermos full of coffee_

_It's another day in the dusty haze_

_Those burnin rays are wearin down his body_

_The diesels worth the price of gold_

_It's the cheapest grain he's ever sold_

_But he's still holdin on_

_He just takes the tractor another round,_

_An' pulls the plow across the ground_

_And sends up another prayer_

_He says: "Lord, I never complain I never ask: why?"_

_"Please don't let my dreams run dry,"_

_"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky"_

**__**_That hail storm back in '83,_

_Sure did take a toll on his family_

_But he stayed strong and carried on, _

_Just like his dad and granddad did before him._

_On his knees every night,_

_He prays: "please let my crops and children grow"_

_'Cause that's all he's ever known_

_He just takes the tractor another round,_

_An' pulls the plow across the ground_

_And sends up another prayer_

_He says: "Lord, I never complain I never ask: why?"_

_"Please don't let my dreams run dry,"_

_"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky"_

_An' he takes the tractor another round, another round_

_Another round, another round_

_Another round_

_An' he takes the chapter another round, another round_

_He says: "I never complain, I never ask: why? Please don't let my dreams run dry"_

_"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky"_

_"Underneath this Amarillo Sky"_

_"Underneath this Amarillo sky"_

Jake finished the song and looked down at the use to be cowgirl. Her eyes where filled with wonder and amusement.  
>"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" She asked him curiously.<br>"Just kinda came to me. My turn, your singing: run with the wild horses." He said giving her his signature tomcat smile. Sam chuckled and thought a bit, running through all the lyrics in her head.  
>"OK." She said finally.<p>

_Ohohoh yeah_

_I feel those four walls closing in_

_My face up against the glass_

_I'm looking out hmmm_

_Is this my life I'm wondering_

_It happened so fast_

_How do I turn this thing around_

_Is this the bed I chose to make_

_There's greener pastures I'm thinking about hmmm_

_Hmm, wide open spaces far away_

_All I want is the wind in my hair _

_To face the fear, but not feel scared_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you _

_Throwing caution into the wind_

_I'll be free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses!_

_Run with the wild horses_

_Yeah yeah uh yeah _

_I see the girl I wanna be_

_Riding bare back, care free along the shore_

_If only that someone was me_

_Jumping head first, headlong without a thought_

_To act and damn to consequence _

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence, I wanna break free_

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear but, not feel scared_

_Ohohoh _

_Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution into the wind _

_I'll run free too_

_wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses, oh_

_I wanna run too_

_Ohhh woah_

_Breaklessly abandoning myself before you_

_I wanna open up my heart, tell him how I feel_

_Ohohoh _

_Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution into the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses!_

_Ooaah woah yeah uh_

_I wanna run with the wild horses, ohohoh_

Sam finished the last note with her eyes, closed and a small smile playing her lips.

A million thoughts ran through Jakes head, like how beautiful her voice was, how she really got into the song, how she smiled through the whole song. When Sam opened her eyes, she met Jakes and a tint a pink danced along her cheeks. Lowering his head a little, Jakes eyes searched Sam's for anything that might tell him not to do what he was about to. Sam just kept smiling up at him, waiting. Closing the small gap between the two Jakes lips met Sam's. Making her smile even more. The cowboy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer then before. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, deepening the kiss, bring a slight moan out of the tanned 25 year old. Sam smirked. Jake flicked his searing hot tongue across Sam's bottom lip, making her gasp. He took the chance and began to battle her tongue for dominance. In the end neither won. (cuz they where to stubborn.) When they broke apart for air, they where both smiling.  
>"I love you Samantha." Jake said to the beautiful half city girl half country.<br>"I love you too Jake." Sam responded to the forever country boy.

_**Ok i know its kinda short...but i did work **_**_extra hard for this, i got WB several times and thought about giving up...glad i dint though. :)-Sam_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey i'm sorry for not updating but i'll try to before before the 29th. I didn't mean to not update i just kinda kept putting it off. Again im sorry :( please dont stop reading. -Samantha. F


End file.
